Michiko! Kamina's younger sister!
by musiclover-1094
Summary: Michiko is a 14-year-old who is a cusser. Operates a Gammen, and loves to fight her brother even though she knows her ass will be whooped!


"Damn it," I yelled banging my head against the wall of a rock, "If my gammen had been working!"

My friend, Yoko, walked towards me. _She had no idea what I was feeling. Nobody knew him like I did! How dare they think that they know me! I'll show them! I'll show them all. _I thought gripping my hands until my knuckles turned white.  
"Why in the hell did this have to happen?" I asked her. I felt the tears run down my pale face.

"Michiko! You're not supposed to fucking cry over something that fucking stupid! Dumbass!"

There she goes again! Trying to tell me what to do... I done it again; my friggin' Gammen stopped working! I couldn't help it. Kamina is going to kill me! I've screwed up to many times!

"You know what, Yoko?"

"What?"

"You're a fucking bitch."

"Thank you."

I smiled a bit at that, but it still didn't cheer me up.

"Alright, let's get back to the gammen!" Yoko yelled marching ahead.

I groaned as she ran at full speed towards my gammen. The only thing I was looking forward to on that Gammen was SLEEP! I haven't slept in about 3 days, and I swear I'm about to pass out.

"Hurry yer ass up lil sis!" My older brother, Kamina, yelled at me.

"Uh, bro, you're really going to be mad when I tell you this, but... I-uh-screwed up again..."

"AGAIN!?" He just laughed at me. Oh thank goodness! I thought he was going to blow it! I just smiled and kept on walking towards my gammen.

It's been about a week or two since we left Jiiha village... I AM SO FUCKING GLAD THAT WE DID!

"Michiko! Michiko! Michiko!" the best digger in our village frantically yelled my name. He's the same age as me, 14-years-old.

"Uh, hello, Simon!" I smiled brightly at my best friend in the whole friggin' universe!

"Michi... Did you screw up again?"

"Wh...Why do you ask that!?"

"Oh nothing it's just you face tells it all."  
"WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

"I am Simon the digger. That's who I am!"

"Hahaha! Simon nice one! Yer ass just got burned, lil sis!" Kamina butted in.

"SHUT THE HELL UP THIS IS NOT YOUR CONCERN!"

"Oh, you fight your big brother now do you? WELL BRING IT! You'll get your ass kicked!"

"You must be mistaken!"

I sprinted towards my gammen, and hopped inside of it.

I saw my brother do the same. Well, he charged at me while I was in a day dream.

Here I'll tell you about it as I get my ass kick... I mean Kamina's ass kicked!

* * *

_"Simon-kun... I have to make a confession to you..." I quietly said to him. _

_"Yeah, what is it?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. _

_"Well, I...uh...LOVE YOU!" _

_"You...love...me?" He stuttered while pointing his finger at himself._

_I nodded.._

* * *

Wasn't that weird? Well I got my ass whooped! I knew I should't of fought Kamina because I knew I would be beat. Well, mow Kamina is gloating it to everyone. Kittan-san will never let me forget about it! Dammit!

Kittan walked toward's me with that smirk on his face again, " I heard you lost and got yer ass owned by Kamina! Hah!" I, Michiko, am a mature teenager who won't get angry at a DUMBASS LIKE HIM!Kittan chuckled, wich made me absolutley furious. "You mother fu..." I stopped myself from yelling at him. Instead I punched the living hell outta him.

"Just who in the hell do you think I am?!" I yelled infuriated. Kittan rubbed his cheek. I smirked and walked off. That serves him right for saying that to the Great Gurren Gang's little sister! I went to my room and plopped down my bed. I heard a shriek come from under me. "What the hell?!" It sounded like. . . "Simon." I rolled off of him and onto the other side of my bed.

"Why in the hell are you in my bed?"

Simon blushed, yep that's Simon for ya!

"I uh... thought this was my room... I'm sorry please don't hurt me Michiko-chan!"

I sighed and patted him on his head.

"You had that nightmare again...Right...Simon?"

He nodded. The poor guy... "You can sleep in my room tonight, but in the floor."

* * *

**A/N: First TTGL FanFiction!:) PLEASE REVIEW!:D**

"Fine..."


End file.
